A new kind of Love
by Demi Love
Summary: [Coach Carter] It’s usually the rich boy starts dating the poor girl but it’s the other way around here. Jason Lyle never expected meeting a girl like Daniella much less fall in love with her but was surprised him the most was...Full summary inside...


**Summary: It's usually the rich boy starts dating the poor girl but it's the other way around here. Jason Lyle never expected meeting a girl like Daniella much less fall in love with her but was surprised him the most was that she fell for him too, will it last?**

Daniella walked into the crowded gym at Richmond High. She sat down in the third row with her friends Aly and Rachel.

"I can't believe you left your G-Wagon parked out there," Aly said to Daniella.

"Seriously, aren't you scared that they're going to do something to it?" Rachel asked. Daniella just shrugged. She was the easygoing girl and didn't like worrying herself over material things. Aly and Rachel rolled there eyes. Daniella was you're average sixteen year old except for the fact that she was beyond rich, beautiful and dating the most popular guy in school. You would expect her to be a bitch but she was possibly one of the nicest girls around. St. Francis came out onto the court and started warming up, Daniella's boyfriend Ricky smiling at her.

"Have I ever told you how lucky you are to be dating him" Rachel asked. Daniella shrugged again. When she and Ricky first started going out she was nuts for him but a few months ago he changed. He would lash out on Daniella, even raising his hand at her every once in a while. Richmond walked out of the locker room and started warming up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what you guys think of those shortys from St. Francis?" Worm asked his teammates as they warmed up.

"Not bad," Jr. said.

"Damn, check out that little one in the third row," Worm said. Everyone turned to look.

"Whoa," Jason Lyle said.

"That's Daniella Carlson," Damien, who was Coach Carter's son, said. He knew Daniella because he used to go to St. Francis.

"She's beautiful," Jason said. All the guys turned to look at him. "I mean she got it going on."

"Yea, which is why she is dating Ricky Damon."

"That punkass point guard for St. Francis?" Cruz asked.

"She got money?" Worm asked.

"Drives a brand new G-Wagon."

"Damn." Coach blew the whistle and the teams went to their side of the court.

"Come on boys, this is a pre-season game, but I still want you to do your best, alright? Richmond on three. One…two…three…Richmond!" Damien, work, Jr. Cruz and Jason walked onto the court and the game started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the boys played Daniella notched a player on the Richmond team, number five. She kept her eyes on the all the way up to half time. As he was walking into the locker room he looked at her and she quickly looked away.

"Hey Worm, I think that Daniella girl was looking at me," Jason said when the got into the locker room.

"Alright man, whatever you say."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, earth to Daniella," Aly said.

"What?" Daniella asked.

"You have been staring at the locker room door for fifteen minutes."

"Oh." The teams walked back out.

"Anyways, what are we going to do after the game?"

"Um, can you guys get another ride home?"

"Why?"

"I just remembered I had to do something after the game."

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Um…ok." Daniella directed her attention back to the game. St. Francis ended up winning.

"Ok bye guys," Daniella said, quickly getting up.

"Wait you're not going to congratulate Ricky?" Rachel asked.

"Do it for me, ok?" she walked down the bleachers and out the door.

"Hey where's Daniella?" Ricky asked when he saw Aly and Rachel.

"She had to go somewhere. Send her congratulations with us."

"Ok, Ricky said a little suspicious.

"Let's go home boys," their coach said.

"You boys played a great game and I don't want you guys to doubt your talent just because you lost, alright? Now get out of here."

"Later coach," the guys said with smiles.

"Hey Jason you coming to Emily's part too?" Worm asked.

"Yea boy."

"Aight then lets go." The walked out the back door and were surprised to see who was there.

"Uh…hi," Daniella said. She looked at Damien. "Hey Damien."

"Hey Daniella, um what are you doing back here?"

"Um, I wanted to tell you guys that you played a great game."

"Thanks," they said. There was a moment of silence.

"I see these guys are too shocked by how pretty you are and they are probably not going to say anything so I'll be the ice breaker. I'm Worm."

"Worm?"

"Yes mam."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daniella." He shook her hand.

"I'm Jr." she smiled at him and the looked at Jason.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Um, Jason, my name is Jason."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"And you're here alone?" Jr. asked.

"Yea."

"And Ricky?" Damien asked.

"On his way back to school."

"Why aren't you going to meet him?"

"Um if you want me to go I'll…" she turned around.

"No!" they all yelled at the same time. She turned to the kind of startled.

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Well um are you doing anything right now?" Worm asked. She shook her head. "Would you like to come to a party with us?"

"Sure." They all smiled like little kids. "Need a ride?" they all looked at each other.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Ok, lets go." They started to the parking lot.

"Shotgun!" Worm yelled.

"This car is nice and damn you got them Giovanni rims on it and everything," junior said.

"Thanks." They talked on the way to the party, everyone but Jason who kept quiet.

Everyone stared as the beautiful G-Wagon pulled up to the party.

"What up?" Worm said when he stepped out of the car.

"Hey man," Cruz said. "Is this…" Daniella came around the car.

"Cruz this is Daniella."

"Sup," Cruz said.

"Hi." Daniella said Jason look at her and then walk into the house. "Excuse me guys." She started towards the house. She got a few hard looks as she walked in.

"Hey rich girl you don't belong here," one guy said. She walked into the kitchen and a couple of black girls walked up to her.

"What you doing here?" one asked.

"Yea, we don't like having little rich bitches in our hood."

"I'm here with the team," Daniella answered.

"Right, listen bitch we suggest you leave."

"Why?" the girl raised her hand and was about to slap Daniella when somebody grabbed her.

"He Sondra why don't you take yo bitch attitude somewhere else?" Jason asked.

"This ain't over."

"Oh yes it is now get the fuck out of here." She rolled her eyes and walked away with her friend. "Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem." She looked out the window.

"Want to go outside with me?"

"Sure." She smiled and they walked out back together.


End file.
